Moment of truth
by Spolied2perfection
Summary: Ray finds out Neela's getting married and wants to know why.
1. Chapter 1

Title:Moment of Truth

Author:Spolied2perfection

Rating:K+

Disclaimer:I don't own ER.If I did it would be Ray and Neela!Please don't sue me!I'm broke!

Spoliers:12x09

* * *

"Meet me in front of the elevators," he whispered harshly as he passed me in the hall. 

He didn't stop to hear my answer but kept walking. I wasn't able to read his expressions, but his steps were determined and his posture was erect. Perplexed and confused, I pulled myself from my dream-like stupor and followed down the hall. I found him standing inside the evelvators, doors wide open.

"Aren't you coming?" It wasn't really a question, so much as a hope.

A little confused, I stepped gingerly inside. He reached over and pressed the button for the roof. Silently we rose, the air heavy with unanswered questions. He didn't say a word, but his face said volumes. His usual smirk was gone - replaced by a tight-lipped grimace and deep worry lines graced his forehead. I resisted the temptation to smooth them out and stared at my feet. Suddenly he pressed the emergency stop button, lodging us between floors two and three.

He only asked one word, "Why?"

Fear seized my stomach like a cramp and beads of sweat instantly popped onto my brow. I cleared my throat several times, desperately trying to stall for time.

"This is childish. What are you going to do? Keep me trapped in this elevator? People will notice we're missing."

I tried to sound angry and stern but my heart wasn't in it. He knew that and I knew that.

"If you really wanted to leave you would have." I opened my mouth to protest but he gave me look cold enough to freeze me to my core. "Unless you want to leave now?"

He stepped from in front of the buttons and waited for me to make the next move. I didn't. I stood cemented to the floor, trying to process my thoughts as quickly as possible.

Should I stay?

* * *

Well, there's the first chapter.Reviews would be much appreciated. Please! 


	2. Chapter 2

Title:Moment of Truth

Author:Spolied2perfection

Rating:K+

Disclaimer:I don't own ER.If I did it would be Ray and Neela!Please don't sue me!I'm broke!

Spoliers:12x09

* * *

I stood there like a deer in head lights. Think…think…think…or at least say something. 

"Why?" He pressed again urgently.

"Why what?"

Maybe if I played stupid he might drop it. This was one question that I had been avoiding all day. I stood with my back against the wall; I had to be as far from Ray as possible - far from the if's, or's, and maybe's.

Since I've met him my world has been turned on its head. Even Abby said I seem different. To tell the truth, I kind of like it; I was getting sick of people's view of me. Good old Neela. She's a know-it-all, soft spoken and submissive - wholesome and pure. He saw past that and brought out a totally different side of me.

The real me.

"Don't act stupid, Neela. You are many things, but stupid isn't one of them."

"Ummmm…"

"You're getting married to this man and you can't even answer a simple question! Does that make any sense at all? It's a simple question, ANSWER THE QUESTION!"

This was a side of him I didn't often see. His emotional wall was crumbling with each word. He stared at me so angrily I had to look away.

"I love him!" I screamed bitterly.

"But are you _in_ love with him?" He retorted hastily, knowing the answer.

"Yes." I answered weakly.

"Is he what you want? For once in your life, make your own decision. Block out everything else - close your eyes and think about what you want right this second."

I closed them and imagined myself at the altar. I looked the man's face beside me - my husband. There was Ray's beaming face, smiling down at me. A small smile formed on my lips and I opened my eyes.

* * *

There's another Chapter!Review,review,review.Thanks much! 


	3. Chapter 3

Title:Moment of Truth

Author:Spolied2perfection

Rating:K+

Disclaimer:I don't own ER.If I did Ray and Neela would be together! Please don't sue me! I'm broke!

Spoliers:12x09

A/N: I know its been a while but I'm back now.I'll try to actually finish this fic!Also, thanks everyone for the reviews, I love 'em.

Shout-outs!

methehuman- It's alright. LET IT OUT ! I'm feeling your pain.Those writers need to get a clue, fast.

Red-satin - I'll try to make the next one longer. :)

Chiksi-Thanks for the suggestion! I know its unbalanced but I can't find the right flow yet.

* * *

"You thoughtless, prick." The temperature in the elevator sky rocketed. "I'm human, not your personal toy. You play with my emotions and lead me on." I kicked the closed door trying release my anger because if I didn't, I would kill him.

"I'm not playing this time, Neela. I mean it."

He brushed a stray lock of hair from my face and his touch burned. I allowed myself to inhale his scent and almost forgot my name; he could've made me do anything in that moment. We stared at one another silently before he slid his hands from my shoulders to rest low on my hips. If his hands moved any lower, that would be it. I would have fallen and there would be no way up. My body ached, but I wouldn't succumb to my desires.

"You only want what you can't have. You enticed by the thrill of the chase. What happens after the chase is over? What happens after you have me? Are you going to throw me away like last week's groupie?" I said, knowing that as soon as it left my mouth it was the wrong thing to say. He took both hands off me immediately and took a step back,looking disgusted.

Tilting his head slightly he spoke slowly as if trying to make sense of the situation. "So that's what you really think of me? Is that all you see when you look at me? All I want is sex, right? I'm unable to have deeper, meaningful relationships."

"That's not what I said. DON'T YOU DARE PUT WORDS IN MY MOUTH!" One minute I wanted to kiss him, the next I wanted to kill him. This man drove me crazy. I poked him in chest but he grabbed me by my arm and held it tightly.

"You didn't say it, but that's what you meant. You can't blame everything on me. You felt it, too. The secret looks, the small touches. The tension was so thick you could have cut it with a knife. You never said a damn thing. Don't blame me because "us" never happened."

His voice sounded icy, distant, and he gripped me so hard that I winced and tears formed in the corners of my eyes. Silently they slipped down my cheeks.

* * *

There it is, the third chapter.Well, until next time. 


End file.
